


Love's Recoil

by SiyeonsPout



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Shooting, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiyeonsPout/pseuds/SiyeonsPout
Summary: This SuYeon Oneshot revolves around the concept of a Bodyguard AU. With Siyeon being the bodyguard and SuA being Siyeon's "Client" aka her employer. And thus this short tale of a 'forbidden love' begins~
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Love's Recoil

"Crowds…  
So many things can go wrong while dealing with them…  
They're like cordwood bathed in gasoline–  
all it takes to catch on fire is just a small spark…

The spark of fear…"

She moved through the massive crowd that had gathered up– so many people waiting for their turn to meet and greet their idols. She was never a fan of them– never a fan of the masses. She hated the noise– the bright flashes– the way the crowd pushed and pulled and how they choked one another. She gently pushed a woman out of her way as she walked towards the stage– earpiece resting on her right ear– suit halfway buttoned-up, tie loosely hanging around her neck, her black hair tied back in a tail– swaying left and right as she mingled inside the public– asphyxiating.

She stepped on stage– her presence there was enough to cause a small commotion but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was reaching her client. She walked next to the sitting woman who was up till this point smiling and laughing with her fans– a smile that vaporised into thin air the second she was spotted the raven-head approaching her. "We need to go," she leaned down next to the brunette's ear before whispering softly– her eyes shifting– looking around, being on alert as she gently grabbed her client's bicep, non-verbally signalling her to stand up– yeah, something was definitely not right– some security guards were trying to keep the mass's uproar under control as her client stoop up. She was about to escort her out– lead her towards the emergency exit, make sure that the woman would safely get out the building but the moment her client stood up…

The raven-head grunted loudly as she tackled her client– both of their bodies hitting the ground seconds before the gunshots echoed inside the building– followed by the screams and cries of people as the smell of gunpowder and smoke began to manifest– empty cartridges spreading across the floor as the two gunners aimed and fired towards the masses– the room was getting painted red. She moved her hands on the backside of her head as she used her body to shield the woman seconds after the tackle– seconds after the shooting had begun– seconds after the sound of shattering glass bounced off the walls– complimenting the sound of the firearms that were making sure no one would leave the building alive.

_______________________________

She crawled closer to the table once used for signing autographs and items– the pieces of small glass fragments falling off her black suit jacket as she moved. "S-Siyeon–" her client whispered– her voice trembling as trudged close to her embrace. She rested the side of her back against the flipped table's under-surface as she felt a set of hands grip her jacket tightly. "Stay close– keep your head down." she breathed as she felt her client burying her head in her shirt– she was petrified, shaking in fear. She embraced her– her fingers brushing the woman's chocolate tinted hair reassuringly before she stretched her arm back– her fingers wrapping themselves around her handgun's handle as the shooting continued– just wait for an opening.

______________________________

"Spread out. No survivors." one of the two gunners spoke underneath the scarf that was covering half of his face as he reloaded his rifle and looked around the now silent room– there it was, the opening she was waiting for. "Now!" she whispered as she stood up– one hand tightly holding her firearm, aiming at the shooters as she moved and pushed her client towards the emergency exit. "Shit!" the gunner yelled as he ran for cover the second his associate came slamming on the floor– a bullet hole right next to the side of his neck. She fired four more shots at the shooter's location– it didn't matter if those hit or missed– her goal was to provide cover– so close to the exit. They rushed down the staircase– their footsteps echoing loudly as they made their way down– just a little more.

_______________________________

**Disclaimer!**  
Dreamcatcher are the ONLY characters that are real people. Every other character is a materialisation of imagination and any similarities that they may have to actual people are completely accidental and not intended.

_______________________________

They rushed outside– the parking lot was filled with people, the ones that survived the shooting. The raven-head holstered her firearm as she stopped and looked around– idols, security guards, police officers, fans, reporters, doctors and paramedics all spread throughout the area. Some were injured, others were sobbing– some were recording, others were panicking. Her client stood next to her– her hands were shaking. She glanced at the suited woman– she looked so calm, so serious– guess it was part of her job to keep her composure even in stressful situations. The brunette looked down at the woman's hand which was resting by the raven-head's hip– it looked so welcoming… She wanted to clasp it, she wanted to hold it tight but they could be seen– they would be seen… She just had to wait for them to enter the car– yeah, that's what she was going to do… wait for them to enter the car and leave. "Are you alright, ma'am?" the taller woman asked as she turned her body at her. Her client nodded as she looked at the ground in front of her– she closed her eyes as she gulped in the hopes that the traumatising picture of people getting shot would be swallowed with her saliva. She balled up her still shaking hands in two fists– what's taking the car so long?

The raven-head noticed– she noticed her shaking silently. She was about to reassure her– tell her that the car is going to arrive soon and that everything is going to be okay but before she could do that– before she could even open her mouth to speak…

The brunette fell down– landing on her ribs, she was so confused. She was just standing there seconds ago– what happened? She remembered a small commotion– someone shouted something– a man yelled 'shooter!'– then she fell down. She remembered hearing gunshots coming from behind her but she wasn't injured– she couldn't feel pain… only something pushing her– someone pushed her. She opened her eyes as she used her arm to lift herself up– her upper body separating itself from the ground and looked around– eager to find the answers to her questions.

"Siyeon?"

Her voice trembled– her hands shivered as cold sweat ran down her spine the moment she turned around and looked down. "Siyeon…?" she whispered her name again as she moved closer– her palm first brushing against the woman's shoulder before reaching the collar wing of the woman's suit. The brunette gulped as she increased her grip around the raven-head's suit– her eyes began to water– No, this isn't happening. "Oh, God…" she whispered as she turned the woman around– her half-opened eyes faced the sky as the brunette gagged– "Siyeon!" she yelled she shook the body through the tears that had formed at the edges of her eyes. She hoped that way she'd receive some kind of reaction but nothing… The raven-head just laid there… motionless, expressionless… her lips slightly parted– a thin line of blood escaping from the edge of her lips and running down her chin. "No, you can't– Not like this, no, please… please…" the woman cried– there was this knot that had formed inside her throat… choking her. Her stomach started acting up– she felt so sick… so numb… she wanted to throw up. "Please stay with me…" the brunette spoke through her silent sobs– her voice trembled as she leaned over the raven-head, her hands cupping the woman's face– she kissed her… An unreturned kiss, an act of desperation… this could be their final kiss…

The brunette embraced the woman's head as she stretched her body– she cried, screamed, expressed her grief as the world around her became silent– everything moved in slow motion. The only thing she could hear was her own cries that echoed in this abyss… An abyss filled with nothing more but pain and tears…

_______________________________

_"You promised…"_

_______________________________

The sound of footsteps going up marble stairs echoed inside the luxurious hallway as the head guard made her way to the idol's room. She looked at her watch– making sure that they were still on schedule before softly knocking at the door in front of her. "Come in." the woman calmly responded– her voice was slightly muffled by the wooden door that separated them. "The car is ready, ma'am." the raven-head announced as she walked in the idol's personal chamber and closed the door behind her. She took her normal guard stance right next to the door's frame. "Should I wait for you outside or escort you to it?" she placed her question and waited for her client's command who was up till this point standing in front of the chest of drawers, she was holding a framed picture– her fingertips gently touching the pictured man's face. She looked so lost in her own thoughts– Did she even hear what her guard asked her? "Ma'am?" the raven-head called for the brunette– breaking the silence that had filled the bedroom. "Do you know what day it is today, Siyeon?" the idol's sorrow-filled voice broke the silence as she slowly side-glanced her guard. Siyeon relaxed her facial expressions as she realised what this was about. "Of course…" she murmured loud enough for the brunette to hear– the anniversary… Today marked four years after the incident. "Do you think he'd be proud of me? Do you think he'd be satisfied with how I handle myself and this 'empire'?" the brunette rambled as she looked back at the man's picture. It might have been four years since his passing yet it felt like yesterday– the memory of her being informed of his death was vividly engraved in her mind. "It's… not my place to judge you, ma'am…" the raven-head coldly replied. There was a tint of uncomfortableness behind her voice as if she didn't know how or didn't want to reply. The brunette chuckled, a chuckle that was anything but the result of joy as she placed the man's picture back on the chest of drawers. "Of course…" she whispered, she sounded so passive-aggressive. "I don't know what came over me and randomly decided to ask my head guard something like this." the idol spat– her words filled with nothing but sarcasm as she looked at the raven-head. Siyeon closed her eyes as she let out a sigh. She raised her hand and reached for her earpiece, deactivating it with a single press of a button before unplugging it from her ear. "You know how much I care for you…" the raven-head exhaled– she sounded softer than before, her whole attitude had changed as she relaxed her posture. "You don't show it." the idol crossed her arms as she shifted her weight from her left hip to her right– she was so sour, bitter even and it showed. "Your social status doesn't allow me to," Siyeon spoke in her usual calm voice as she looked directly at the idol– her expression was a mixture of sadness and hurt. The brunette rolled her eyes as she pushed her tongue against her gum– she knew what the other woman said was true but it still didn't prevent her from feeling salty and neglected. She chuckled out of anger before replying. "Yes, it only allows you to sleep with me." the brunette hissed– a sarcastic smile forming itself across her lips as she looked at her head guard who, upon hearing this, instantly glared at the woman. "What do you want me to do, Bora?" the raven-head growled– the space between her eyebrows wrinkled up. "Reveal to the world that we're having an affair? Create a scandal that would stigmatise you and your family's name?" Siyeon exhaled– her gaze was burned into the brunette's mind as the raven-head continued. "You asked me what your father would think of you if he was still alive. If he could hear and see you now he would have removed you from your will from even thinking about having a relationship with me, let alone make it public." Siyeon paused– she sighed. This was so difficult. "My job is to keep you protected…" she whispered softly as she looked at the floor and frowned her eyes shut. "... I was assigned by your father as your head guard to do just that– Protect you and your honour. I will not allow emotions to ruin your reputation and damage your prestige… Even if that means losing you…" she opened her eyes as she concluded her thoughts, the silence that had filled the room was heavy. Bora couldn't speak– she couldn't even think. The situation she had found herself in was beyond frustrating. It wasn't fair… Why should statuses be a barrier to the heart? Why couldn't she love who she wanted to love? It just wasn't fair… she tried swallowing the knot that had formed inside her throat as Siyeon turned around and made her way to the door. "I'll wait for you by the car." she breathed as she placed her hand on the handle. "You have four minutes if you don't want to be late for the fansign." she spoke as she looked over her right shoulder– reminding the brunette that she still had a schedule to follow before opening the door and walking out, leaving Bora behind who slowly clenched her fists immediately after the sound of the door closing bounced against the walls.

_______________________________

"The military trainee?" the brunette tilted her head as she looked at the man who was sitting across her. "Miss Lee served at the Ground Operations Command for four years, ma'am. She is anything but a military trainee." the middle-aged man calmly responded as he let the sheet of paper he had been reading from on his desk and looked at the woman– his hand slightly lowering his glasses. The two have been sitting in that office for almost half an hour by now. "A former soldier…" the woman blankly breathed as she leaned forward, her back separating itself from the comfort of the leather chair she was sitting in. "Your father wanted to make sure what happened to him won't happen to you as well." the lawyer elaborated– or better yet, he reminded her of the events that had occurred almost a week ago. It was still everywhere in the news:

_«Billionaire Kim Taeyang presumed dead!»  
« **[Breaking]** : Kim Taeyang killed!»  
«Dispatch Reveals More Information on Kim Taeyang's Assassination»,_

"Seok has been my personal guard for almost a decade now, you know?" the brunette raised her eyebrow as she placed her hand on the man's desk– her father might have requested this change but it just didn't feel right to fire the man like that. "Mister Yun will not be fired, Miss Kim. Rest assured. He has been assigned as building security with a forty per cent rise to his normal pay." the suited man explained the situation as he removed his glasses. "Hmm…" the brunette sighed before biting her lip– when was the last time she had any proper sleep? And the stress… If it weren't for the makeup and her sunglasses that were now resting on her blouse's collar those black circles under her eyes would have been visible from a yard away. "Your father was a wise man. There is a reason as to why he wants her to be in charge of your personal guard." the lawyer continued– his black and grey hair shined against the sunlight that was leaking from the curtains. He shot the woman a glance before leaning in– his hands clasped together as he placed them on his desk. "Have you ever met her before?" he calmly asked her– an action that resulted in Ms Kim to snap out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Father's Head of Security?" she replied with a question– she was barely able to see her father when he was alive, let alone meet his bodyguards. All she remembered was a vague figure dressed in black, standing next to or close to her father. That's all. No facial characteristics whatsoever. She did remember a name though… "Siyeon, wasn't it?" she narrowed her eyes as she continued. Now that she had said the name out loud she was certain of it– this was definitely the woman's name or at least it felt that way, it felt that this was the woman's name. Ms Kim looked back at the man. "She was hospitalised, no?", "Miss Lee suffered a fractured rib and a minor head injury during the attack. She was discharged from the hospital earlier today." the lawyer responded– a ghost of a smile forming itself across his lips as he raised his hand and reached out to his office phone.

"Haneul, tell Miss Lee to come in."

_'Intimidating.'_ That's the first word that appeared in her mind the second she laid her eyes on the woman that had just walked in. She was wearing a black suit, her black hair was tied back in a low ponytail– she was taller than her. One could tell she was a bodyguard just by her stance alone– jaw clenched, feet slightly apart, hands firmly clasped and placed in front of her belt. She decided to focus on the woman's face– there was a plaster tape on the raven-head's left cheek that started from the inner edge of the woman's jawline and moved up and inward towards her nose in a diagonal manner– was the the 'minor head injury' Mr Gim was talking about? "Miss Kim, this is Lee Siyeon. Late Mister Kim's Head of Security and former Captain." the man stood up from his chair as he introduced Siyeon to Ms Kim. The raven-head looked at the brunette before taking a small bow. "Miss Lee, I'm sure you're already familiar with who Miss Kim is." Mr Gim continued as the raven-head spoke. "It's a pleasure finally meeting late Master Kim's daughter. Shame it had to happen under these circumstances.", "As I mentioned earlier…" the lawyer started talking as the two standing women looked at each other. There was something about the woman's eyes– something about the way they looked and blinked that allured the brunette… She couldn't stop gazing at them. "... Miss Lee served four years in the military where she excelled at–", "–Flattery is unnecessary, Mister Gim." Siyeon interrupted the lawyer– her voice sounding about as serious as her face looked.

"The orders I received are clear and I shall follow them as best as my abilities allow me to. Whether or not my work's quality and value are worthy of praise or not is something that only Miss Kim can be the judge of."

_______________________________

As the yellow sunlight leaked through the closed shutters and the crickets chirped musically, the famous idol found herself nuzzling inside a warm embrace– to think that these two would be spending time like this… On any other day, the brunette would focus on Siyeon's heart beating rhythmically against her right ear and then comment on how much stress-relieving them cuddling like this was to her but not today… Today, her mind was clouded, something was bothering her…

"Don't go…"

She murmured as she made herself comfortable– the white blanket she was wrapped with felt so good against her skin. "I have to." The raven-head replied in a whisper– her voice sounded raspier than normal as she caressed the woman's exposed leg that was resting on her stomach. "Daegu is far…" Bora complained as she let her left palm slither inside Siyeon's open shirt– she wanted to feel the woman's warmth as much as she could now that Siyeon was still here. "It's only for three days," Siyeon calmly responded. There was this very subtle tremble in her voice that went unnoticed by the brunette– this departure was definitely affecting her as well. "I'm going to miss you so much…" the brunette expressed her feelings in a whimper as she buried her face inside the other woman's neck while moving her body closer. She always did this– always rubbed her face against Siyeon's neck or shoulder when she felt dissatisfied with something or just needy. "You're not the only one…" the raven-head sighed as she closed her eyes– she wanted to concentrate on Bora's warmth… her touch, her scent. "Then stay!" Bora jumped up, sitting on the bed as she yelled in a whisper– she had to be careful. The last thing she wanted would be for this affair to be exposed. "... Please stay…" she begged with a sharp breath– her hand holding the blanket around her body as she glanced at her lover– she looked so desperate. "Woojin was my Mentor, Bora. He technically raised me." the raven-head began explaining as she sat up as well. "Attending his funeral and paying my respects to him and his relatives is the least I can do," she concluded as she looked down at her fingers– a wave of nostalgia hitting her as she remembered the times she spent with her tutor.

Those years might have been a bit difficult– filled with hardships yet despite that, she was still fond of them, looking back at them with a faint smile… Bora sighed in both defeat and frustration– she knew that she was fighting a battle she could not win as Siyeon snapped out of her thoughts and lifted her face. Her eyes landed on the brunette who had hung her head. Siyeon's face softened– she hated this, she hated watching her partner like this. She reached for the dog tag that was hanging around her neck– it might have been years since she got out of the military but she still wore it. It was important to her– a sign of self-accomplishment and hard work. It served to her as a reminder and proof of her goals and achievements and most importantly, it motivated her to keep going. Bora jumped back a bit after feeling someone clasping her hand and shoving something in her palm– she was so absorbed in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed Siyeon getting closer. She looked down at the item– her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a metallic dog tag resting inside her hand. She looked back at the raven-head and opened her mouth to speak but before her voice could exit her throat…

"Keep it." the black-head smiled genuinely as she held Bora's hands. "Are you sure? This means a lot to you." the brunette whispered– she was really surprised. She had never seen Siyeon remove it let alone give it to someone. The raven-head chuckled softly as she looked at the woman's eyes. "You mean a lot more…" she responded– a small genuine smile forming itself across her lips.

_______________________________

"Hold on to this every time you feel too lonely and think that I promised that I'll always come back to you."

the woman's words echoed inside Bora's mind as she laid in a ball under the blanket– it was late, she should be sleeping but she couldn't. She couldn't forget what she saw, what she felt, what she wished she had done. She tightened her stomach as she pressed her arms close to her torso. "You… promised…" she muttered between her sobs as she held the dog tag– her dog tag…

_"You promised you wouldn't leave me alone…"_

_______________________________

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> SuYeon Nation, please don't kill me xD
> 
> With this sad tale I make my entrance in AO3, lol. I posted this Oneshot originally on DCAmino but as time passed I figured I'd start posting my works here. Hope y'all enjoyed this lil sad tale :'D
> 
> Take care of yourselves!  
> See you in the next one~ :3


End file.
